


The long haul

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Rakesh and jaya figure it out to make things work





	The long haul

“Remember we stay pretend broken up as long as we can”Jaya reminded her boyfriend 

“This is the only way things can work in our favor”Rakesh held her hands in his

Jaya’s parents were traditionalists they expected her to get married and have kids right away 

When she invited Rakesh to dinner her parents had dropped the bomb that they wanted her to get engaged to him 

More like the two had arranged an marriage for her and Rakesh she wasn’t thrilled about them having a day in her relationship

Jaya came clean to them told them she wasn’t ready and they said she couldn’t be with Rakesh 

“We are in this for the long haul”Jaya presses a kiss to his cheek


End file.
